Typically, for many conventional mesh networks, access to content requires access to the Internet or requires a central authority. Full access to the Internet may not be available for certain locations where a conventional mesh network is established. Further, if Internet access is available, it may be available to only a few nodes, which can restrict full access to the Internet. Additionally, requiring a central authority to oversee the conventional mesh network can be overly restrictive, reducing the adaptability and flexibility of the network. Accordingly, what is needed is a mesh network that can provide access to content without the need for a central authority.